Muggle Alcohol
by CretianStar
Summary: Never underestimate the power of muggle alcohol. Little AU oneshot of Blaise and Luna. Cue an inebriated Draco.


A/U: Most definitely AU! But this just had to be written! Disregards the majority of the books and well it's a little bunny that has been throwing carrots at me all week! Please enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Classy Draco, you're real classy." Blaise snickered as his blonde friend pushed another girl off his lap, the pair disappearing into the crowd of drunken students.

The Room of Requirement regularly became the party room for the sixth and seventh years, a continuous string of inter-house parties, allowing Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin, a chance to sample what Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had to offer him. Blaise lounged beside him as they reached the white sofas on a platform at the far end of the room.

"What's your tally for tonight then Blondie?" Theo fell onto the sofa beside his two friends and smirked as Draco silently calculated.

"Seven, but the night's still young!" The dark skinned boy watched his friend as he trailed his gaze over the mix of sweaty, drunken, gyrating students. It was two weeks until Christmas and it was this sort of time that older students snuck into the grounds; the Weasley twins, Oliver Wood, most of the old quidditch teams came back to visit and it was from these that Draco found his next girl.

"I've always had a taste for older women." Draco murmured, spotting Katie Bell dancing with Cormac Mclaggen and left to hunt his next victim. Theo had been pulled away by a very drunk Astoria Greengrass and left Blaise alone.

The dark skinned brooding boy surveyed the scene in front of him; he saw Potter kissing the Weasley girl, the other two members of the Golden trio in the corner, their tongues down each other's throats, Pansy Parkinson wrapped around Colin Creevey, Draco cutting in on Mclaggen who dropped Katie for Daphne Greengrass. His eyes slid over Neville Longbottom doing shots with Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot and Megan Jones. Blaise never noticed someone had joined him on the sofa until her soft voice piped up.

"Those two boys are fools; Hufflepuffs should never be taken on in drinking challenges." Zabini nearly jumped a foot in the air and turned to see a serene Luna Lovegood next to him. "Have you ever tried? Even the Weasley twins were floored by Megan and Susan Bones…" She turned back to watch the room again.

"What are Ravenclaws like?" He recovered himself and leant closer, 'might as well have a little fun' he thought.

"We're incredibly good at drinking games." She turned to find him alarmingly close.

"Let's test this theory." He smirked, summoning a bottle of firewhiskey and two butterbeers.

"Tried muggle alcohol?" Luna smiled, Blaise barely registered the seemingly sinister look in the placid blonde's eyes, before summoning vodka that landed beside them on the table. Kneeling on the floor, Luna lifted some shot glasses from the liquor table and filled one for each drink.

"Weakest to strongest? Butterbeer, vodka then firewhiskey?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, sliding off the sofa to kneel opposite her. "Ready?" He laughed as her hand hovered over her glasses and at his word the pair downed the three.

The vodka nearly killed him; he thought Firewhiskey burned but bloody hell, how do muggles survive that?! Blaise spluttered as he finished the firewhiskey, still coughing, he saw Luna smiling at him still, as if she hadn't downed a shot of one of the foulest drinks ever.

"Can't handle it Blaise?" She smiled innocently at his slit eyed glare.

"What's this then?" Blaise turned his gaze onto two Draco's, his smirk doubled made him snort.

"Vodka." He grumbled. "She never told me it was lethal." He leant back on the sofa.

"You've only had one Blaise." Luna giggled. "Care to try Draco?" The blonde's eyes narrowed on the strange Ravenclaw and nodded, ignoring Blaise's warnings. Another three shot glasses appeared and she filled his and her own for the newcomer.

At her nod Draco downed all three, Blaise was right, vodka was fatal.

"Sodding Salazaar." He choked, eyeing the Ravenclaw, who two rounds down still looked no worse for wear. "I refuse to have you beat me Lovegood." He coughed, motioning for her to pour again, Blaise sat up, to watch in interest.

Four rounds later saw Blaise and a slightly swaying Luna hauling Draco's drunken arse back to the dungeons. After slurring the password to the doorway, the pair dumped the inebriated blonde on his bed, yanking his shoes and jacket off before throwing the emerald blanket over him, leaving him to sleep off the shots.

Stumbling back out, the pair crawled up the stairs giggling to each other.

"Since when did the stairway become so long?" Blaise laughed, slumping against the cold wall after failing to reach the next step.

"Maybe it's the nargles?" Luna leant her head on his shoulder, sat on the stair above. "We need to keep going it's cold down here." Rubbing the goosebumps off her arms, she giggled and hauled herself upright, using the wall as support.

"I'll tell you something Lovegood." Blaise managed to get himself upright as well, his hand grasping hers. "I never thought you'd be so much fun drunk." He laughed as the pair dragged each other up the last few stairs out of the dungeon. "Strike that, I never thought you'd get drunk."

"Now I'll tell you something." Luna smiled as she rested against the wall. "I've fancied you since my first year, when you saved me from Pansy Parkinson." She closed her eyes and smiled, desperate for the corridor to stop spinning.

"You also make a lot more sense when you're drunk Luna." Blaise whispered, her words just penetrating the drunken fog that the vodka had layered over his senses. "Come on, let's get some fresh air, we need to sober up a little." He pulled her out of the door to one of the courtyards.

The pair laughed as the nearly fell off the stone bench.

"It's freezing Blaise." She whispered, brushing the snow off the bench. "Oh." She jumped when he wrapped his arms around her frame, tugging her onto his lap, drunkenly finding his wand he cast a warming charm after two attempts and she snuggled into his chest. He said nothing as he lifted her chin up to his and pressed his lips to hers.

"Blaise." She whispered against his lips and slid her arms around his neck, a content sigh slipping from her mouth as he held her in place, arms around her waist.

"We need to get you drunk again Luna." Blaise smiled as they broke apart, his smile widening when she blushed.

"Muggle alcohol has its own magic. Never underestimate it."She rested her head on his shoulder, arms burying into the warmth of his jacket.


End file.
